


Story of a snake and a rose

by myspacebox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspacebox/pseuds/myspacebox
Summary: So this is a story on the making.The new Harry Potter mobile phone game came out a couple weeks ago and it kinda inspired me to create my own Harry Potter universe OCs and a story of their own.I created an Instagram account were I'm publishing it bit by bit with aesthetic photos and all that stuff. I'll be leaving the link on the notes down below for you to take a look at it when/if you're bored.





	Story of a snake and a rose

_There was a mansion deep inside the woods. A place dark and cold, house of monsters and ghosts_. 

_ Or so they said... 'cause for Skylar and all the Everett Rowe family that was home. _

 

High roofs, big windows, emerald green and gold. A mansion to match the ones living in it: people of high status and big egos and dreams. Emerald green for their Slytherin pride, the gold to show the richness running through their veins.

Heading up through the grand spiralling stairs on the East wing of the mansion, light steps were getting closer and closer to the piano room.Once there one could hear the beautiful melodies being played with devotion.

Two knocks on the door and then a voice.

"Skylar, darling? May I come in?".

The piano stopped playing and then the reply came as a murmured affirmation.  
The big doors opened, inviting the woman on the other side to get into the big luminous room, where a young boy was still seating on the bench near the piano with a welcoming smile.

"Good evening, mother. What were you looking me for?"  


"I think that you should check the postbox, some letters came today and there might or might not be some interesting ones..." said the woman with a playful smile.

With those words there was nothing left to be said. Skylar stood up as fast as it was humanly possible and rushed out of the room and downstairs, tripping over and almost falling to the floor, until he was at the front door.  
There he froze and closed his eyes until his breathing was steady once again, then he opened the big door, approached the postbox and took all the letters out of it. 

"Please, please, oh god, please..." the boy whispered to himself.Oh how he wished that the Hogwarts letter was amongst those others... 

And it was, it finally was! And that meant that in a couple months he could start his studies as a wizard in Hogwarts. It meant that one of his biggest dreams was finally coming true.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/everett.rowe/ (link for the ig account with the aesthetic stuff, it's worth it to take a look, I swear hahah)
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed it, it would be great to know your opinions (σ･ω･)σ   
> Also, please know that my mother tongue it's not English, so if you find any typo please do tell me! 


End file.
